Yoruichi Shihōin
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 1 stycznia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 156 cm | waga = 42 kg | przynależność = Soul Society, Sklep Urahary | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | poprzedni zawód = 22. głowa Rodziny Shihōin Kapitan 2. Oddziału Dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō Dowódca Korpusu Korekt Korpusów Dowódca Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji | poprzedni zespół = Plik:2.jpeg 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | poprzedni partner = Suì-Fēng, Marenoshin Ōmaeda | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Shunpo i Hakuda | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 15 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Satsuki Yukino Shirō Saitō (jako kot) | angielski głos = Wendee Lee Terrence Stone (jako kot) | hiszpański głos = Rebeca Gómez (Ameryka Łacińska) Pedro D'Aguillon Jr. (jako kot) (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Yoruichi-san nie lubi sake. Najbardziej lubi pić mleko. W chwilach, gdy jest zmęczona, zawsze po nie sięga. Bardzo dobrze się po nim czuje." - Tite Kubo jedna z postaci występujących w Bleachu. Zwana także . Jest byłym kapitanem 2. Oddziału, wygnana po tym jak uratowała Uraharę i Tessaia przed wyrokiem 46 Central. Obecnie żyje w świecie żywych i pojawia się w sklepie Urahary, początkowo w postaci czarnego kota. Wygląd Yoruichi jest bardzo seksowną, ciemnoskórą kobietą. Ma fioletowe włosy, najczęściej związane w wysoką, długą kitkę. Jej oczy są koloru złotego. Nosi czarny kostium z pomarańczową bluzą, jasnym szalem i getrami. Z tego samego materiału ma długie rękawice bez palców. Pod tym ubraniem kryje się jej dawny strój. Gdy widać ją w kostiumie kąpielowym, gdy była na plaży można zobaczyć na jej lewej nodze tatuaż. Gdy widać ją w postaci zwierzęcia, jest czarnym kotem o złotych oczach. W tej postaci trudno stwierdzić, że jest kobietą, ponieważ ma męski, niski głos. Jako kapitan 2. Oddziału oraz Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej nosiła czarny strój bez pleców i rękawów. Miała wtedy krótko ścięte włosy. Nosiła kapitańskie haori z rękawami, lecz zazwyczaj chodziła bez niego, chyba, że przy ważnych sprawach, np. spotkanie kapitanów. Charakter Jest inteligentna i dowcipna. Choć pochodzi z jednego z wielkich rodów, nie dba o to (kazała Suì-Fēng, aby nie zwracała się do niej oficjalnie tylko normalnie). Ma bardzo rozrywkowy charakter (np. przemieniła się z kota w człowieka na oczach Ichigo i śmiała się z jego reakcji na widok jej nagiego ciała). Yoruichi stara się nie wtrącać do walk innych ograniczając swoją rolę do udzielania pomocy rannym. Wkracza do walki jedynie jeśli widzi, że jej sprzymierzeniec jest zagrożony. Jak powiedział Tite Kubo, Yoruichi woli pić mleko niż sake. Historia left|thumb|190px|Yoruichi księżniczką rodu Shihōin Yoruichi dorastała w posiadłości Shihōin w Seireitei, razem z jej przyjacielami z dzieciństwa - Kisuke Uraharą i Tessaiem Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 8 W tym czasie spotykali się codziennie w zbudowanym przez Uraharę, specjalnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 130, strony 9-10 Yoruichi była kapitanem 2. Oddziału i Tajnej jednostki patrolowej. Jako pierwsza kobieta została głową jednego z czterech wielkich domów szlacheckich - rodu płatnerzy Shihōin. Na swojego ochroniarza wybrała Suì-Fēng, jednak zamiast jej cały czas rozkazywać, stała się jej mentorką. Nauczyła Suì-Fēng większości technik, które znała. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society stworzyła wiele technik dotyczących Shunpo, ucząc Byakuyę niektórych z nich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi mówi Kisuke o egzaminie na kapitana Ok. 110 lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, Yoruichi rekomendowała Kisuke Uraharę, jej 3 oficera na świeżo otwartą pozycję kapitana 12. Oddziału, po tym jak poprzednia kapitan Kirio Hikifune została awansowana na wyższe stanowisko.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strona 8 Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wieści o otwartej pozycji, Shihōin i Kisuke mieli sesję sparingową w ich tajnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Przed powrotem do baraków 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi poinformowała Uraharę o rekomendacji go na pozycję kapitana. Suì-Fēng martwiąc się tym, że Yoruichi przecenia możliwości Urahary próbowała przekonać swoją przełożoną, że mianowanie go na dowódcę Korpusu Zatrzymań było błędem. Twierdziła, że nie zasługiwał na tę pozycję. Kapitan przyznała, że Urahara nie był pracowity, jednak odrzuciła krytykę Suì-Fēng i żartobliwie zasugerowała, że jej zainteresowanie Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, czemu Suì-Fēng stanowczo zaprzeczyła.Bleach anime; Odcinek 206 thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng daje papiery Yoruichi, mówiące o działaniach Kisuke Po spędzeniu całego dnia na śledzeniu Urahary po Soul Society i robieniu notatek, Suì-Fēng wróciła do baraków 2. Oddziału żeby uświadomić Yoruichi o braku kompetencji co do jego stanowiska. Suì-Fēng zastała tam Uraharę, który był w trakcie rozmowy z Yoruichi. Wtedy nie wierząc własnym uszom dowiaduje się o egzaminie na pozycję kapitana, który Kisuke ma zamiar podjąć. Yoruichi potwierdziła to i zażądała, aby Suì-Fēng również była obecna na egzaminie. Wyjaśnia, iż tylko kapitanowie mogą być obecni, jednakże poprosiła o specjalne pozwolenie aby Suì-Fēng mogła się pojawić. Na początku Suì-Fēng była zmieszana tym dlaczego miałaby się zjawić na egzaminie, wtedy Yoruichi powiedziała jej, żeby nie trzymała tego w sekrecie, iż wie, że Kisuke się jej podoba, czemu Suì-Fēng ponownie zaprzeczyła. Yoruichi oznajmiła jej, że wiedziała o tym jak Suì-Fēng podążała za Uraharą przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że to prawda, jednak robiła to tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i nie wart pochwał Yoruichi. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi śmieje się ze swojej podopiecznej, twierdząc, że jest zauroczona Uraharą Pokazała swoje notatki Yoruichi, która podkreśliła to jak bardzo były szczegółowe. Suì-Fēng była zaszokowana tym, że Urahara nie zaprzeczył żadnej informacji w jej raporcie. Yoruichi wcale niezaskoczona, żartobliwie zwróciła uwagę Kisuke, że wcale się nie zmienił i pochwaliła Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętności w pozyskiwaniu informacji. Suì-Fēng początkowo się ucieszyła, jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Yoruichi traktowała jej notatki nie jako ważne informacje, ale raczej jako list miłosny. Była tym dość zmartwiona, kiedy kapitan wybuchła śmiechem i powiedziała jej, żeby się rozluźniła, gdyż nie było to na poważnie. Przerwało im przybycie członka ich dywizji z wiadomością o odnalezieniu ludzi, których Urahara poszukiwał. Suì-Fēng oznajmiła, że jeżeli Urahara nie wróci na czas, nadszarpnie reputację 2. Oddziału, jak i Yoruichi, co Shihōin w prosty sposób zignorowała, mówiąc mu, aby pospieszył do swoich obowiązków, a Suì-Fēng żeby pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do wcześniej omawianego egzaminu. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi informowana o wejściu Urahary na tereny 2. Oddziału Yoruichi jest później widziana razem z innymi kapitanami czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Po przybyciu Urahary do baraków 1. Oddziału, gdzie był oficjalnie przedstawiony innym kapitanom, Yoruichi zwróciła mu uwagę i powiedziała żeby stał dumnie, gdyż jest już kapitanem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 3-4 Dzień lub dwa po tym jak Urahara przejął 12 Dywizję, Yoruichi otrzymała informację o tym, że Urahara wszedł do jednostki Korpusu Zatrzymań twierdząc, że otrzymał wcześniej pozwolenie. Yoruichi nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy i czy w ogóle pytał o pozwolenie, i czy przyznała mu je. Zapytana o to czy chce aby go stamtąd usunąć, obojętnie odpowiedziała członkom swojej dywizji, aby się tym nie martwili i pozwolili mu chodzić gdzie chce. Zapytana czy pamięta zajście, o którym mowa, Yoruichi jasno odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta. Zaniepokojona Suì-Fēng była gotowa głośno wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, lecz Yoruichi powiedziała jej, aby się uspokoiła, gdyż rozmawiają tu o Kisuke, i że musiał mieć jakiś konkretny powód.Bleach manga; Rozdział -106, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę "młodzikowi" Yoruichi wydawała się być w dobrych stosunkach z członkami klanu Kuchiki, jako że często odwiedzała dwór Kuchiki, żeby grać w berka z nastoletnim Byakuyą. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt została poproszona o trenowanie Byakuyi przez jego dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki, głowy rodu Kuchiki jak i kapitana 6 Oddziału. Po przybyciu Yoruichi, Byakuya próbował uderzyć ją drewnianym mieczem, po czym nazwał ją "kotołak". Rozbawiona tym zaczęła mu dokuczać nazywając go małym Byakuyą. Narzekała na takie powitanie mówiąc, iż przyszła tu tylko po to aby się z nim zobaczyć. Byakuya zaczął krzyczeć, że nie chce widzieć tu takich ludzi jak Yoruichi, i że niedługo będzie głową klanu Kuchiki i nie ma dla niej czasu. Następnie Yoruichi ukradła mu wstążkę, którą miał związane włosy. Byakuya odwrócił się szybko i znów próbował ją uderzyć, lecz Yoruichi uniknęła ciosu bez problemu. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi nabija się z młodego Byakuyi Yoruichi wyśmiała go mówiąc, że jeżeli głowa klanu Kuchiki daje sobie ukraść wstążkę do włosów przez dziewczynę, która się tylko bawi, to klan Kuchiki czeka smuta przyszłość, jednakże był to tylko chwyt aby nakłonić go do kolejnej gry w berka. Byakuya powiedział jej żeby nie ruszała się z miejsca, lecz zanim mógł skończyć, Yoruichi odpowiedziała mu, że nie uda mu się jej złapać i zniknęła używając Shunpo. Byakuya jasno oznajmił, że wyraźnie widział, że chciała tylko wzniecić jego gniew i obiecał, że pomoże jej ujrzeć popełniony błąd, ponadto twierdząc, że jego Shunpo przewyższa Shunpo Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 10-13 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi wrzeszy na Kisuke w czasie zebrania kapitanów 9 lat później widzimy Yoruichi na alarmowym spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie kapitan głównodowodzący informował o niewiadomych zniknięciach kapitana 9 Oddziału Kenseia Mugurumy i porucznik Mashiro Kuny, jak również innych wysokich rangą członków ich dywizji. Yamamoto oznajmił, iż byli oni wysłani w celu zbadania zniknięć członków innej dywizji. Następnie zadeklarował, że wybierze 5 kapitanów aby przeprowadzili śledztwo. Rozgorączkowany Urahara zjawił się na spotkaniu, żeby prosić o zgodę na dołączenie do kapitanów, którzy będą badali tą sprawę, gdyż już wcześniej wysłał swoją porucznik Hiyori Sarugaki na miejsce wydarzenia. Yamamoto odmówił mu pozwolenia. Urahara zaczął protestować, lecz natychmiast został przywrócony do porządku przez Yoruichi, która krzyknęła mu, że zachowuje się żałośnie. Następnie stwierdziła, że jego brak opanowania w tej sytuacji jest tylko obrazą dla Hiyori. Po wyborze drużyny śledczej, kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Yoruichi aby czekała na kolejne rozkazy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi ratuje Tessaia i Kisuke Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostali aresztowani pod rozkazami 46 Sal Centralnych. Stało się oczywiste, że zostali wrobieni przez Aizena i nie otrzymali żadnych praw do obrony, czy udowodnienia własnej niewinności. W wyniku czego bardzo szybko ustanowiono ich wyroki. Urachara został skazany na wygnanie do Świata Ludzi. Tessai został skazany na uwięzienie w areszcie na poziomie 3. Zanim którykolwiek z wyroków został dokonany, zjawiła się zamaskowana Yoruichi, która obezwładniła strażników i uratowała zhańbionych byłych kapitanów. Yoruichi sprowadziła ich do tajnego miejsca, gdzie ona i Kisuke zwykli razem trenować.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 11-14 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi, Tessai i Urahara w tajnym miejscu treningowym W tym odosobnionym miejscu Yoruichi skrzyczała ich obu za to, że wykluczyli ją z ich planu. Wyjawiła im również, że przyniosła 8 Shinigami po Hollowfikacjii razem z nowym prototypem Gigai, nad którym Urahara pracował. Urahara postanowił stworzyć 10 Gigai blokujących Reiatsu. Tessai był wyraźnie zmartwiony bezpieczeństwem Yoruichi, jednak ta uspokoiła go, mówiąc, że znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 15-17 Wraz z opuszczeniem Soul Society, zostawiła za sobą swoje tytuły i stanowiska. W późniejszym czasie jej stanowisko jako kapitan 2. Oddziału i dowodzącej Onmitsukidō zostało objęte przez jej protegowaną, Suì-Fēng. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|left|Urahara podekscytowany widokiem Yoruichi jako kot Yoruichi pierwszy raz pojawia się w swojej formie kota. Wtedy dowiadujemy się o jej przyjaźni z Kisuke Uraharą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 11 Później widzimy ją siedzącą na zewnątrz sklepu Urahary, patrzącą w niebo. Yoruichi okazuje się nie być zwykłym kotem, jako że potrafi mówić ludzkim głosem (męskim). Mówi Kisuke żeby przestał udawać i że doskonale wie o "ich" przybyciu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 17 Po tym jak Rukia Kuchiki została zabrana z powrotem do Soul Society, Ichigo zaczyna trenować z Uraharą, aby odzyskać utracone moce Shinigami. W tym samym czasie Yoruichi oferuje swoją pomoc Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado w trenowaniu ich własnych mocy, jednak ostrzega ich, że jej lekcje nie będą łatwe. Ochoczo przyjmują jej ofertę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strona 19 Następnie odszukują Uryū Ishidę, który jest zaskoczony ich widokiem, Inoue tłumaczy mu, że zanim wkroczą do Społeczności Dusz muszą odbyć poważny trening. Ishida pyta ją kto będzie ich trenował, Orihime wiedząc, że będzie sceptyczny co do odpowiedzi, mówi mu że ich trener stał obok niego przez cały ten czas. Yoruichi oznajmia mu, że to o nią chodzi. Uryū nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak gadający kot. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, odmawia brania udziału w ich treningu, gdyż chce trenować samotnie aby zemścić się na Shinigami, który go wcześniej pokonał. Yoruichi stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma chęci udania się do Stowarzyszenia, i że muszą zacząć trening zanim będzie za późno.Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strony 4-10 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trenująca Orihime i Sado Yoruichi przystępuje do trenowania Chada i Orihime, jednak ci nie potrafią przywołać swoich mocy. Mówi im, że jeżeli tego nie zrobią, nie przeżyją w Soul Society. Następnie nakłania ich aby przypomnieli sobie, kiedy ich moce objawiły się po raz pierwszy. Odkrywają, że powodem dla którego ich moce zostały aktywowane, było pragnienie ochrony innych. Dzięki jej słowom, Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że chce chronić Ichigo, co spowodowało zmaterializowanie się jej mocy w postaci Shun Shun Rikka. Następnie Yoruichi odwraca się w stronę Chada i pyta go dlaczego chce udać się do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 62, strony 9-16 Sado również uzyskuje dostęp do swoich mocy i ku jej zdziwieniu wybija wielką dziurę w ścianie. Yoruichi ostudziła zachwyt obojga, mówiąc, że właśnie zniszczyli czyjąś własność i muszą zabrać się stamtąd zanim wpadną w tarapaty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strona 19 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo zszokowany, że kot może mówić Podczas gdy grupa przygotowuje się do przejścia przez Senkaimon, Yoruichi decyduje się zostać ich przewodnikiem. Po tym jak Urahara wyjaśnia wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, ona oznajmia, że tylko ci którzy wiedzą czego pragną ich serca, będą mogli za nią podążyć. Na koniec zwracając się do Ichigo. Dodaje, że jeśli im się nie uda, nie wrócą już nigdy. Od tego momentu odgrywa rolę przewodnika w podróży przez Świat przepaści Dangai znajdujący się pomiędzy światem żywych a Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strony 7-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 71, strony 14-20 Soul Society Po dotarciu do Soul Society, Yoruichi wraz z paczką Ichigo trafiają do najbiedniejszego obszaru tego świata - Rukongai. Shihōin tłumaczy reszcie czym jest ta dzielnica. Ichigo zaczyna orientować się gdzie jest miejsce, w którym żyją Shinigami i zaczyna biec w tamtą stronę. Yoruichi krzyczy na niego, a z nad bramy wyskakuje wielka postać, która jak później się okazuje jest Shinigami i strażnikiem bramy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strony 24-27 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi zszokowana widokiem Ichigo, który atakuje kapitana Po pokonaniu Jidanbō, otwiera on bramę do Gotei 13. Za przejściem stoi kapitan 3. Oddziału Gin Ichimaru. Yoruichi była zaskoczona i stwierdziła, że Kurosaki nie da rady Bogu Śmierci o stopniu kapitana. Ichigo atakuje go, po czym ten odpycha Kurosakiego i uwalnia swój Zanpakutō - Shinsō, odrzucając tym Zastępczego Shinigami i zamykając bramę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 75, strony 10-17 Po starciu z Ichimaru, paczka Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi obmyśla plan innego dostania się do Gotei 13. W tym czasie Orihime leczyła rannego Jidanbō, który doznał uszkodzenia ręki po spotkaniu z Ginem. Shihōin spytała starca, prawdopodobnie właściciela domu, w którym była paczka Ichigo, o miejsce pobytu Kūkaku Shiby. Starzec zdziwił się i odpowiedział: "To w ten sposób masz zamiar się tam dostać?", powiedział też, że ciągle się przemieszcza i teraz powinna być na północy. Niespodziewanie w domu pojawia się Ganju, który od razu denerwuje Ichigo, po czym dochodzi do ich dziecinnego starcia.Bleach manga; Chapter 76, pages 14-18 Jeden z kolegów przybyłych wraz z Ganju powiadamia go, która jest godzina. Przestraszony mężczyzna woła swojego dzika, na którym przyjechał i wraz ze swoją paczką szybko odjeżdża. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi z Kūkaku Yoruichi prowadzi grupę na otwartej przestrzeni poza miejscowością, wykrzykując, że osobowość Kūkaku preferuje tereny otwarte i samotne. Mówi, że mimo iż lokalizacja jej domu nie jest stała, dom ma zawsze ten sam styl i nie sprawi problemu zidentyfikowanie go. Niedługo po tym dochodzą do miejsca pobytu Kūkaku. Przy zbliżaniu się zostają zatrzymani przez dwóch pracowników tego miejsca, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko, którzy nie pozwalają im przejść, do czasu gdy dowiadują się, że czarnym kotem jest Yoruichi. Zostają prowadzeni w dół domu, gdzie Yoruichi szczęśliwie wita Kūkaku. Grupa jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że jest to kobieta. Yoruichi natychmiast zwraca się do Kūkaku o pomoc. Domyśliła się ona, że Yoruichi potrzebuje pomocy, ponieważ prosi o nią zawsze gdy tylko u niej jest. Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację, Kūkaku zgadza się i razem tworzą plan dostania się do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 78, strony 9-16 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy barierę Po przejściu niezbędnych szkoleń do korzystania z armaty Kūkaku, aby przejść do Seireitei grupa przygotowuje się do wyjazdu. Ichigo pyta, czy będą oni musieli stosować technikę jakiej się nauczyli by dotrzeć do Soul Society, a następnie pyta, czy Yoruichi, będąc tylko kotem, może osiągnąć takie same wyniki. Yoruichi po prostu każe mu położyć kulę na ziemi, wspina się na nią i stwierdza, że tego typu rzeczy są jak oddychanie i bezproblemowo tworzy barierę. Ichigo jest rozczarowany, że jest mało zdolny w tych sprawach, a zwykły kot stworzył kulę bez żadnego wcześniejszego treningu, gdzie on musiał trenować cały dzień.Bleach manga; Rozdział 84, strony 1-5 Gdy Kūkaku przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia grupy, Yoruichi mówi im, by nie odchodzili sami zbyt daleko i jeśli napotkają Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, niech uciekają, ponieważ ich celem jest uratowanie Rukii, a nie narażanie się na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Kiedy zostają wystrzeleni z armaty, Ganju przygotowuje się do wypowiedzenia inkantacji, by poprawnie wylądować w bezpiecznym miejscu, zostaje zdekoncentrowany przez Ichigo, przez co paczka zostaje rozdzielona. Gdy zespół zostaje rozdzielony, Yoruichi zapewnia Ichigo, że znajdą sposób na przetrwanie, ale najpierw musi martwić się o siebie. Grupa została podzielona na cztery części: Sado, Ishida i Orihime, Ichigo i Ganju oraz Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 85, strony 6-17 thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi przygotowuje się do przeniesienia Ichigo Biegając w postaci kota, Yoruichi śledzi postępy wszystkich innych. Ratuje Ichigo po walce z kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi Zarakim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 115, strona 3 Bierze Ichigo do tajnego podziemia, gdzie może dojść do siebie. Ichigo w końcu budzi się i dziękuje Yoruichi za uratowanie życia, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele potrzebują pomocy, wstaje i dostaje ponownego otwarcia niektórych ran. Yoruichi popycha go z powrotem na ziemię i zapewnia go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Potem Ichigo stwierdza, że Yoruichi musi odpocząć i gdyby nie nosił maski przy klatce piersiowej, miałby trwałe szkody. Ichigo pozostaje zaskoczony, że przetrwał dzięki masce Pustego. Potem wyjaśnia, że nie zachował jej przy sobie, ponieważ gdy byli w kanałach, chciał ją zatrzymać jako talizman, ale Hanatarō wyrzucił ją. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona i mówi Ichigo, że weźmie ją i zniszczy, ale on mówi, że chce ją zachować. W tym momencie Yoruichi nalega by ją oddał, ten oddaje bez wahania. Później Ichigo chwali Yoruichi, mówiąc, że jest bardzo silna skoro go tutaj przytaszczyła, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie przyniosła go w tej formie i nie ma sensu dłużej ukrywać jej prawdziwą formę. Ichigo zaskakuje myśl o innej formie Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 15-21 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi transformuje się w człowieka Yoruichi zaczyna się przekształcać ujawniając swoją prawdziwą postać. Ku zdziwieniu Ichigo jest ona kobietą. Ichigo pozostaje niemy do niektórych komentarzy Yoruichi, tłumaczy mu, że trudno było się zorientować, że jest kobietą przez jej męski głos w formie kota. Yoruichi żartuje jak kocha przekształcanie się w jej prawdziwą formę, ponieważ każdy jest tym zaskoczony. Potem wyjmuje artefakt, dzięki któremu mogła latać i mówi Ichigo, że wyjaśni mu, w jaki sposób nosiła go. Ichigo staje się sfrustrowany i mówi jej, by założyła jakieś ubranie. Yoruichi przeprasza za to i tłumaczy, że odzwyczaiła się od noszenia jakichkolwiek ciuchów. Dokucza Ichigo, że jest taki niewinny, pytając, czy to był jego pierwszy raz, kiedy widział nagie ciało kobiety. thumb|190px|left|Ichigo sfrustrowany po widoku nagiej Yoruichi Mówi jej, żeby się zamknęła, ale nadal wyśmiewa go, pytając się, czy nie chciałby zobaczyć jej nago jeszcze raz, ponieważ nie wiadomo kiedy znowu zobaczy nagą kobietę. Po reakcji Ichigo na te słowa stwierdza, że nie ma on poczucia humoru. Yoruichi następnie pokazuje mu przedmiot, dzięki któremu dostała się do kryjówki. Pokazuje mu jak go używać. Mówi, że jest to bardzo unikalny przedmiot w Soul Society, a Ichigo powinien czuć się zaszczycony. Ichigo staje się ciekawy i pyta Yoruichi, kim jest naprawdę, ale zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć, oboje czują silne Reiatsu, po czym Ichigo stwierdza, że należy ono do Kuchiki Byakuyi, kapitana 6 Oddziału. Ichigo natychmiast pędzi do Yoruichi wyjaśniając, że musi uratować Ganju i Hanatarō, ponieważ udali się oni właśnie w jego stronę. Ichigo wyjmuje artefakt i korzysta z niego, aby szybciej dostać się do swoich przyjaciół. Zirytowana Yoruichi próbuje go powstrzymać, ale on ucieka, więc musi go gonić na piechotę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 21-28 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi powstrzymuje uwolnienie Senbonzakury Ichigo przybywa w samą porę i zamierza walczyć z Byakuyą, po krótkiej rozmowie Byakuya zamierza uwolnić swój miecz, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yoruichi, która właśnie przybyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strony 18-19 Hanatarō pyta się Rukii, czy wie, kim jest Yoruichi, ona zaprzecza i twierdzi, że wcześniej słyszała już to imię. Byakuya tłumaczy, że jest ona byłym kapitanem 2. Oddziału. Mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu nie widział jej twarzy, zauważając, że było to 100 lat od jej zniknięcia, a wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Ichigo dziękuje Yoruichi że przyszła go uratować, ale prosi, żeby się odsunęła, bo chce pokonać Byakuyę. Yoruichi mówi mu, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi że pokona Byakuyę. Po tych słowach atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia za pomocą Shunpo, sprawiając, że mdleje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118, strony 7-12 thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi pojawia się na ramieniu Byakuyi Ukitake mówi, że jest to lek, prawdopodobnie Gaten lub Hōten, który wprowadziła bezpośrednio do ciała. Mówi, że ona chce go uratować. Yoruichi przyznaje Ukitake rację, a Byakuya mówi, że nie będzie w stanie uciec mu tak łatwo. Yoruichi twierdzi, że to dość mocne słowa od kogoś, kto ani razu nie wygrał z nią w grę Shunpo. Byakuya prosi, aby spróbowali ponownie, rozpoczynając kolejną grę w berka. Następnie Byakuya przemieszcza się, a Yoruichi jest już tuż zanim, Byakuya próbuje się odwrócić i zadać jej cios mieczem, ta jednak unika ataku. Ląduje kilka metrów od niego i gdy dotyka już gruntu jedną stopą, Byakuya pojawia się za nią i zadaje jej obrażenia mieczem. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciął tylko "kukłę", Yoruichi siedzi na jego ramieniu i twierdzi, że z takim poziomem Shunpo nigdy z nią nie wygra. Teleportuje się na dach pobliskiego budynku i krzyczy w dół do Byakuyai, że w ciągu trzech dni Ichigo będzie silniejszy niż on, i do tego czasu, walka pomiędzy nimi zostaje zawieszona. Mówi, że jeśli chce, to niech ją goni, ale nigdy nie dogoni Bogini Szybkości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118, strony 12-19 Po tym znika i przemieszcza się po całym Gotei 13 do podziemnej kryjówki. Kiedy Yoruichi w końcu udaje się dotrzeć do kryjówki, dostaje zadyszki i stwierdza, że po 100 letniej przerwie w treningach musi odpocząć po takiej liczbie kroków. Patrzy na Ichigo i mówi mu, aby się obudził, i mówi, że musi stać się silniejszy, ujawniając mu informacje o ostatecznej formie jego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 119, strony 19-20 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje w ciągu ilu dni Ichigo osiągnie Bankai Po tym jak Ichigo się obudził, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie ma czasu czekać, aż jego rany zagoją się, więc będzie trochę bolało, ale zanim pójdzie, Ichigo chwyta ją za koszulę i pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła, zabrała go stamtąd, wyrażając swoją wściekłość. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że żaden z nich nie pokonałby Byakuyi i uspokaja go mówiąc, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, ponieważ był z nimi Ukitake. Mówi, że jest on dobrym człowiekiem i nie pozwoli, by stała im się krzywda. Powiedziała też, że w ciągu 3 dni może pokonać Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strony 1-6 Mówi, że to jest powód zaprowadzenia go z powrotem. Ichigo jest gotowy do rozpoczęcia treningu i wyjmuje swój miecz. Przed rozpoczęciem Yoruichi pyta się Ichigo czy zauważył kiedykolwiek, że jego miecz jest cały czas w uwolnionej formie. Ichigo jest nieco zaskoczony, ale pyta, czy to sprawia, że jego miecz jest podobny do miecza Kenpachiego. Zauważa on, że teraz rozumie, dlaczego jego miecz jest większy od innych i nie zmienia kształtu kiedy wypowiada jego imię. Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcześniej Ichigo nie wiedział, że istnieje jeszcze jedna forma Zangetsu. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że nie tylko Zangetsu, ale każdy miecz może mieć dwa poziomy uwolnienia. Tłumaczy, że pierwszy z nich nazywany jest Shikai, a drugi Bankai, i trzeba znać obie formy by stać się kapitanem. Mówi też, że jest kapitan, który nie zna imienia swojego miecza (czyli nie zna Shikai i Bankai), jest nim Zaraki. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że w długiej historii Soul Society, Zaraki jest jedynym, który stał się kapitanem nie znając nawet imienia swojego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strony 7-9 Stwierdza, że pomimo to nie może być lekceważony, zauważając, że Ichigo powinien to wiedzieć, ponieważ z nim walczył. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że moc oraz formy Shikai i Bankai są zależne od miecza. Różnią się one również w zależności od siły i czasem szkolenia, ale zazwyczaj moc miecza może być wtedy 5 lub 10 razy większa. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, jak potężne może być Bankai. Yoruichi mówi, że osiągnięcie Bankai trwa 10 lat. Ichigo mówi jej, że nie ma tyle czasu, Yoruichi przerywa mu, mówiąc, że jest w pełni świadoma, i że będzie korzystać z innej, ale bardziej niebezpiecznej metody, aby go nauczyć Bankai w 3 dni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strony 10-11 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje Ichigo Tenshintai Yoruichi wydobywa dużą, białą kukłę. Ichigo pyta się, czym ona jest. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że jest to Tenshintai, rzadki artefakt Onmitsukidō, może on zmaterializować siłę duchową miecza. Ichigo nie widzi powiązania między kukłą, a osiągnięciem jego Bankai. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu wymogi osiągnięcia Shikai i Bankai. Kukła sprawia, że miecz materializuje się, dzięki czemu można się z nim porozumieć, co jest niezbędne do treningu. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że mimo iż walka z Zarakim zakończyła się remisem, Ichigo udało się walczyć do końca. To właśnie sprawia, że Ichigo jest zdolny do materializacji swojego Zanpakutō. Zauważa też, że Ichigo wcześniej doświadczył materializacji Zangetsu. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, jak pracować z artefaktem. Wystarczy, że uderzy mieczem kukłę, a jego Zangetsu pojawi się, a Yoruichi użyje mocy, by utrzymać jego postać w tym świecie. Zanim zaczną, Yoruichi ostrzega go, że termin osiągnięcia Bankai to trzy dni i ma tylko jedną szansę, zanim czas się skończy musi pokonać Zangetsu. Ichigo uderza artefakt, Zangetsu materializuje się w świecie rzeczywistym. Yoruichi zwraca się do Zangetsu, czy słyszał ich rozmowę, co on potwierdza i mówi Ichigo, że to on wybiera metodę walki i pyta, czy mogą rozpocząć trening natychmiast.Bleach manga; Rozdział 127, strony 1-9 Podczas treningu Yoruichi zastanawia się nad siłą Ichigo i twierdzi, że bardzo szybko się rozwija.Bleach manga; Rozdział 129, strona 15 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi rozmawia z Ichigo o Uraharze Pierwszy dzień szkolenia kończy się, Zangetsu wraca do swojej postaci, a Ichigo relaksuje się w gorących źródłach. Yoruichi zamierza dołączyć do Ichigo, na co ten reaguje krzykiem i skrępowaniem, ta jednak uspokaja go, gdy wchodzi do wody w postaci kota. Podczas odpoczynku, Ichigo stwierdza, że podziemna kryjówka, w której trenuje, wygląda jak ta pod sklepem Urahary. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że tamta kryjówka była wzorowana na tej. Stwierdza, że podziemie powstało, gdy byli młodzi, a Urahara potajemnie ją kopał. Kiedy Ichigo pyta, jak wykopał tak wielką dziurę w tajemnicy, Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że odkąd byli młodzi Urahara zawsze tworzył wielkie rzeczy i zazwyczaj w tajemnicy. Przypomina sobie, że to było dawno temu, kiedy trenowali w podziemiach przez cały czas. Gdy była starsza i wstąpiła do Onmitsukidō, a Urahara dołączył do Gotei 13, trenowali w tajemnicy właśnie tutaj, aby pomóc sobie wzajemnie w treningu. thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi w gorącym źródle Ale zanim Yoruichi skończyła, Ichigo stwierdza, że skoro Urahara należał do Gotei 13 to był także Shinigami. Ichigo zawsze się zastanawiał, że to dziwne, że Urahara wiedział tyle o Soul Society i miał Zanpakutō. Ichigo następnie pyta, kim naprawdę jest Urahara. Yoruichi stwierdza, że dalsze ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu, tłumaczy Ichigo, że Urahara ponad 100 lat temu był kapitanem 12. Oddziału oraz pierwszym Dyrektorem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 130, strony 1-12 Gdy Ichigo nakręca się na kolejny dzień szkolenia, Yoruichi rozważa możliwość rozszerzenia jego treningu, stwierdzając, że Ichigo rośnie w siłę znacznie bardziej, niż normalny Shinigami jest w stanie, choć jest to tylko jego technika walki, podczas gdy jego duchowa energia pozostaje taka sama. Decyduje, że jeśli jego duchowa energia nie wzrośnie w ciągu najbliższych dni, będzie on po prostu iść z tym, czego się nauczył.Bleach manga; rozdział 132, strony 14-18 Yoruichi jest obecna, gdy w trakcie tajnego podziemnego szkolenia, bariera zostaje naruszona. Przybywa Renji, który przychodzi im powiedzieć, że Ichigo ma mało czasu na dokończenie treningu, ponieważ egzekucja Rukii została przeniesiona na jutrzejsze popołudnie. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona nowymi informacjami, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie sposób jest osiągnięcie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie. Ichigo odmawia i mówi Yoruichi, że ta metoda szkolenia była jej pomysłem i że nie powinna przerywać treningu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 133, strony 11-17 Yoruichi jest nadal niepewna i pyta, czy może osiągnąć Bankai do jutra. Ichigo twierdzi, że osiągnie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie, i żeby się nie martwiła. Renji ostatecznie kończy swoje szkolenie i pyta się Yoruichi, czy na prawdę jest on w stanie to zrobić, Yoruichi sądzi, że tak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strona 21 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi spotyka swojego dawnego ucznia Aby pomóc Ichigo w ratowaniu Rukii, Yoruichi daje mu Tentōken, pelerynę, która sprawia, że jej użytkownik może się szybko poruszać w locie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strona 10 Kiedy Suì-Fēng, kapitan 2. Oddziału atakuje Kiyone Kotetsu, 3 oficera 13. Oddziału, Yoruichi ratuje ją za pomocą Shunpo i chwyta Suì-Fēng, po czym lecą w stronę urwiska. Początkowo Suì-Fēng zastanawia się kim jest osoba, która ją "porwała" (ponieważ Yoruichi miała zakrytą twarz), ale Suì-Fēng rozpoznaje jej głos, Yoruichi ściąga szmatki, aby odsłonić swoją twarz, twierdząc, że minęło już trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 153, strony 16-18 Yoruichi walczy przez jakiś czas z Suì-Fēng za pomocą Hakudy, później lądują równolegle na pniach drzew, Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że po tylu latach nieobecności, Yoruichi nie stała się ani trochę silniejsza. Yoruichi natomiast sądzi to samo o Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng zauważa też, że Tentōken, który Ichigo miał na sobie podczas przybycia na wzgórze, miał herb rodziny Shihōin i pyta, czy Yoruichi dała mu go. Yoruichi wyraźnie przyznaje, że jak sama stwierdza, lot był niezbędny do ratowania Rukii. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi walczy z Suì-Fēng na pięści Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że rodzina Shihōin, także się poniżyła, skoro Yoruichi pomaga pierwszemu lepszemu Ryoka, a Cztery Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigać, podobnie jak rodzinę Shiba, która oddaliła się od szlachty. Yoruichi pyta, dlaczego Suì-Fēng tak dużo mówi, szydząc, że jest albo podekscytowana (ponieważ zobaczyła swojego starego mentora) lub dlatego, że zajęła jej starą pozycję kapitana. Pyta Suì-Fēng, czy to stres jest jej następcą. Suì-Fēng mówi jej, aby nie była taka zarozumiała i myślała, że jest jeszcze od niej lepsza po tych wszystkich latach. Suì-Fēng mówi, że to ona zarządza teraz Onmitsukidō i Keigun, a era Yoruichi zakończyła się dawno temu, po czym wbija swój miecz w pień drzewa. Bez uprzedzenia Yoruichi jest otoczona przez członków Onmitsukidō. Zanim ktoś może zareagować, Yoruichi używa Shunpo i w mgnieniu oka powala wszystkich na ziemię ku zaskoczeniu Suì-Fēng. Kapitan zdejmuje haori i mówi, że własnymi rękoma odbierze jej tytuł "Bogini Prędkości".Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi od tyłu Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, zauważając, że ma na sobie strój do bitwy korpusu, dowódcy Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi i zaczynają walczyć jeszcze raz. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że osiągnęły remis w uzyskaniu trafień. Suì-Fēng wykorzystuje Shunpo do stawienia się za Yoruichi i trzyma swój miecz przy jej gardle, uwalnia Shikai. Yoruichi używa Shunpo aby uciec, ale Suì-Fēng dogania ją i atakuje ją w okolicach mostka. Yoruichi odsłania klatkę piersiową rękami, a na jej brzuchu pojawia się czarny znak szerszenia. Bleach manga; Rozdział 157, strony 7-19 Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta specjalne zdolności Suzumebachi oraz Hōmonkę, która pojawia się na jej piersi. Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia mechanizm jej miecza w Shikai. Suì-Fēng pojawia się za Yoruichi i próbuje trafić ją po raz drugi, ale Yoruichi używa Shunpo do ucieczki. Ucieka przez jakiś czas, po czym odwraca się i przechodzi do ofensywy, tyle że bez skutku. Suì-Fēng pyta, czy rozumie teraz, że jest silniejsza od niej. Suì-Fēng używa swojej nowej techniki, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę razem, wykrzykując, że nigdy nie używała jej w walce, ponieważ dopiero niedawno ją stworzyła. Zauważa, że nie ma nawet nazwy. Yoruichi jednak mówi jej, że ma nazwę - Shunkō. Suì-Fēng jest zaskoczona tym co mówi. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, dlaczego strój lidera Onmitsukidō nie ma materiału na plecach lub ramionach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu. Yoruichi następnie wykorzystuje tę samą technikę, ale na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, następnie wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng działanie techniki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 158 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi zatrzymuje swoją podopieczną Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie zamierzała korzystać z tego, ale ostrzega Suì-Fēng by być ostrożnym, ponieważ ona także nie może kontrolować tego jeszcze doskonale, po czym wysyła skondensowaną falę Reiatsu w kierunku Suì-Fēng. Kiedy dym opada, teren walki jest zniszczony, Yoruichi pyta się Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego nigdy nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Suì-Fēng zaczyna wykorzystywać Shunkō do ataku, ale Yoruichi używa Hanki i mówi jej, by się zatrzymała, że jest za wcześnie, by mogła być użytkownikiem tej techniki. Suì-Fēng znów zaczyna atakować Yoruichi krzycąc na nią, że jest silniejsza, i że to ona powinna ją przewyższyć, że powinna być osłabiona przez te setki lat. Pyta, jak to jest możliwe, że Yoruichi wciąż jest daleko nad nią przez ten cały czas. Suì-Fēng nadal zamierza zaatakować Yoruichi, ale ona zatrzymuje ataki poprzez inicjowanie Shunkō, Suì-Fēng pada przed nią na kolana i pyta z płaczem, dlaczego tego dnia, kiedy uciekła z Soul Society, nie zabrała jej ze sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 159 Yoruichi wraz z Suì-Fēng po transmisji Isane Kotetsu przez Tenteikūrę dowiedziały się o zdradzie Sōsuke Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 8-9 Są wśród pierwszych, którzy przybywają na miejsce, aby zatrzymać Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. Yoruichi zatrzymuje miecz Aizena, a Suì-Fēng trzyma miecz przy jego szyi. Mówi mu, żeby nie drgnął, ponieważ Suì-Fēng poderżnie mu wtedy gardło. Yoruichi jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że trzech strażników bramy są zdrajcami, ale cieszy się, gdy Kūkaku pokazuje się z Jidanbō by walczyć z nimi. Po zneutralizowaniu jednego ze strażników, Yoruichi mówi Aizenowi, że to koniec. Całkowita próba powstrzymania go jednak się nie powiodła przez przybycie Gillianów, którzy wykorzystują swoje Negación do pomocy w ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, Yoruichi mówi Suì-Fēng aby odskoczyła.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 177-181 Później widzimy ją w postaci kota, gdy przedziera się z grupą Ichigo do świata żywych wyjaśniając im Kōtotsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strona 1 Kiedy Ichigo i przyjaciele zostali odprowadzeni do swoich domów, Urahara i Yoruichi rozmawiają o nadchodzącej wojnie. Stwierdza, że kiedy się zacznie, oni i Shinigami będą musieli być dużo silniejsi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 63 Bount (tylko anime) Podczas pobytu w postaci kota, wraz z Suì-Fēng bada powody zaginięć ludzi w świecie żywych. Zauważając, że winowajca porusza się szybko i atakuje w zdumiewającym tempie, Suì-Fēng wysyła wnioski wyciągnięte ze śledztwa do kapitana Ukitake, który przebywa w Soul Society. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng kierują się na stację kolejową akurat w czas, aby zobaczyć Bount próbującego pożywić się duszą konduktora pociągu. Yoruichi zmienia się w swoją prawdziwą ludzką formę i atakuje Bount, aby pomóc bezbronnemu człowiekowi. Bount ucieka, a Suì-Fēng pyta się Yoruichi, czy wie kim ta osoba jest, na co Shihōin odpowiada, że zna, ale nie w aktualnej formie jakiej się znajduje. Każe Suì-Fēng wracać do Soul Society, by zdać raport o tym, co się dzieje.Bleach anime; Odcinek 68 Później zaczyna aktywnie śledzić Bount, którzy planują najechać na Soul Society i ratuje Ichigo, który nie mógł pokonać Jina Kariyy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 77 Jakiś cas później, ona i Byakuya przyglądają się, jak Ichigo pokonuje głównego antagonistę. Kiedy reszta Bount zniknęło, Yoruichi ratuje ostatniego z nich - Gō Kogę i zabiera go do domu Ran'Tao, twórcę Bount, gdzie zostaje uleczony.Bleach anime; Odcinek 109 Arrancar 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi powala Yammy'ego na ziemię W nocy Yoruichi pyta się Urahary stojącego na przeciwko sklepu, co się dzieje w mieście.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strona 5 Gdy Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo zaczynają terroryzować Karakurę, Urahara i Yoruichi przychodzą pomóc. Po uderzeniu Yammy'ego, Urahara blokuje go za pomocą Chikatsumi no Tate, Yoruichi łatwo wywołuje u Yammy'ego tylko wściekłość. Arrancar próbuje zaatakować Yoruichi od tyłu, która idzie pomóc poszkodowanej Orihime Inoue. Yoruichi odwraca się i brutalnie atakuje Yammy'ego, dosłownie wali go w ziemię. Gdy Yoruichi zaczyna pomagać już Orihime, Yammy zamierza zaatakować ją Cero, ale zjawia się Kisuke i blokuje jego atak. Kiedy Yammy zamierza zaatakować, Urahara wysyła Nake, Benihime w stronę Arrancara, ale został on odbity przez Ulquiorrę gołą ręką. Ulquiorra uderza Yammy'ego w brzuch za jego poczynania, wyjaśnia mu, z kim ma do czynienia. Arrancarzy następnie wracają do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strony 1-17 Później widzimy w sklepie Uraharę i Yoruichi oraz wyzdrowiałych rannych po walce z Yammym i Ulquiorrą. Gdy Urahara wyraża zaniepokojenie stanem rannych, Yoruichi przyznaje, że była głupia, ponieważ nie walczyła z nimi za pomocą Shunkō, choć nie sądziła, że Hierro Arrancara ma takie gęste ciśnienie duchowe. Urahara potwierdza, że Arrancarzy są trudniejsi niż Hollowy, choć nie sądził, że w takim stopniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 195, strony 2-3 Jakiś czas później widzimy ją, gdy Orihime pojawia się w sali treningowej, ponieważ Urahara chciał z nią porozmawiać o nadchodzącej walce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strony 4-5 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Yoruichi szybko przychodzi i pomaga Ichigo w jego walce z Hanzą, niszcząć specjalną zdolność Saigi. Potem mówi, że wszyscy zabójcy zostali pokonani, a Hanza widząc to, wycofuje się.Bleach anime; Odcinek 174 Później, w Soul Society Yoruichi pomaga Suì-Fēng w zrozumieniu tego, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w rodzinie Kasumiōji. Potem uczy ją techniki pokazanej przez Uraharę, która umożliwiła przełamanie bariery umieszczonej wokół odlewni tejże rodziny naznaczonej krwią królewską, która rzekomo była nie do przełamania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Jakiś czas potem, Yoruichi pojawia się, chcąc wyjaśnić Shūsuke Amagaiowi, że był w błędzie a prawda jest udokumentowana w jej rodzinnej dokumentacji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi atakująca Aizena Kiedy Urahara i Isshin Kurosaki unieruchomiają Aizena, Yoruichi pojawiając się w zbroi na rękach i nogach, atakuje Aizena z góry. Rozbija jego plecy z taką siłą, że niszczy okolicę a potem atakuje z większą siłą, powodując uszkodzenie całego bloku. Sądząc, czy to już koniec, Urahara krzyczy do niej, aby z stamtąd spadała. Aizen szybko odzyskuje siły i zanim Yoruichi może w pełni uniknąć jego kontrataku, niszczy zbroję Yoruichi na lewej nodze. Kiedy Aizen wyłania się z gruzu w swojej nowej formie poważnie pęknięty, pyta ich, czy to wszystko, co mają. Stwierdzając, że lepiej pospieszyć się i zrobić następny ruch planują, bo inaczej zmiażdży ich wszystkich po kolei na drobne fragmenty aż do ostatnich resztek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi, Kisuke i Isshin współpracują, aby pokonać Aizena Kiedy Urahara wyraża swoje zdziwienie jak zbroja, którą stworzył mogła być zniszczona za jednym zamachem, Yoruichi mówi mu, że Urahara nie zbudował zbroi jak należy. Urahara ostrzega Yoruichi, aby trzymała się z dala i przygotowała się do stawienia czoła kolejnego ataku, ale zauważa, że będzie czuć się dobrze dopóki, nie zaatakuje Aizena odsłoniętą nogą. Kolejny atak Aizena całkowicie zaskakuje ją.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 6-9 Zanim zdąrzyła uciec od ataku Aizena, zniszczył jej prawą osłonę ręki, potem Yoruichi skarży się na Kisuke, a on pyta, czy z nią jest wszystko w porządku. Mówi mu, że miała możliwość zablokować atak ze względu na "pół-gotową" zbroję, ale że ona mogła po prostu odskoczyć bez tej zbroi. Po skończonej awanturze, Kisuke używa Kido na Aizena. Yoruichi wykorzystuje to i próbuje ataku na Aizena, ale on spodziewając się ich taktyki i blokuje ją. Następuje używa maksymalnego ataku Shunkō, przewracając go na ziemię. Chwilę potem, Aizen blokuje jej kolejny atak. Przerywa mu Kisuke poprzez unieruchomienie go ze specjalnej zdolności Benihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 405, strony 6-15 Wraz z Kisuke i Isshinem, Yoruichi zostaje pokonana przez Aizena, który następnie opuszcza to miejsce udając się do prawdziwego miasta Karakura w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strona 13 i 17 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację Yoruichi zostaje wysłana z misją do Soul Society, aby sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło w trakcie buntu Zanpakutō. Wraca do sklepu Urahary i potwierdza, że nikomu w Seireitei nic się nie stało. Wyjaśnia, że była świadkiem totalnego zniszczenia w Seireitei, jakby byli w czasie wojny i większość budynków była w ruinie. Naturalnie zakładając najgorszy scenariusz, poszła do 4. Oddziału, aby uzyskać lepsze informacje o ofiarach. Yoruichi spotyka kapitana tego Oddziału Retsu Unohanę i kapitana Jūshirō Ukitake. Opowiadają jej o walce, która spowodowała tyle zniszczeń w Soul Society. Przed opuszczeniem Yoruichi obiecała im, że porozmawia z Uraharą i zobaczy czy może coś zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zanim odeszła Unohana pyta się, czy jeśli wszystko zawiedzie czy poproszą o pomoc Ichigo, na co Yoruichi się zgodziła. Po skończonej wypowiedzi, Rukia pyta się czy Yoruichi ma jakieś informacje o Byakuyi. Odpowiada, że niestety nie. Następnego dnia, kiedy Rukia zniknęła, Ichigo i Yoruichi wyruszają do Soul Society, aby ją znaleźć.Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trzyma Suì-Fēng po tym, jak pokonała swój Zanpakutō Później, Yoruichi pomaga nieść wyczerpaną Suì-Fēng, po tym jak jej podopieczna poskromiła swoje Zanpakutō. Po znalezieniu innych, Yoruichi ujawnia, że odkryła położenie porwanego Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Odcinek 245 Prowadzi ich do sieci jaskiń, w których Zanpakutō mają swoją bazę i z których wyczuła Reiatsu Kapitana Dowódcę. Kiedy kapitanowie wchodzą do jaskini, aby odnaleźć Yamamoto, Yoruichi zabiera Ichigo do innego wejścia. Kiedy skaczą z jednego stalagmitu na drugi, Yoruichi mówi Ichigo, że nie ma pojęcia, co zamierza zrobić Byakuya, ale na pewno ma jakiś plan. Gdy zostaje zaatakowana przez Tobiume i Haineko, szybko nimi się zajmuję i krzyczy do Ichigo, aby szedł dalej.Bleach anime; Odcinek 246 Yoruichi z zaangażowaniem walczy z dwiema duszami Zanpakutō używając kombinacji Hakudy i Shunpo, w czasie, gdy one w ogóle nie przywiązują do tej walki zbytnio uwagi. Aby sprawdzić swoją teorię, pozwala im atakować bezpośrednio i w tym czasie wymyka się im, ale zostaje szybko dogoniona i jednocześnie potwierdzając przypuszczenia. Yoruichi atakuje je używając Hadō poziomu 31. Shakkahō, pomimo iż zostaje uwięziona przez Tobiume, ponieważ jej kula ognia zawaliła przejście. Potem konfrontuje się z Tobiume i Haineko, które ich planem jest jak najdłuższe przetrzymaniem jej. Wtedy Yoruichi używa Hadō poziomu 58. Tenran, aby utorować sobie dalszą drogę oraz wiąże dusze Zanpakutō do ściany za pomocą Bakudō poziomu 30. Shitotsu Sansen. thumb|left|190px|Spóźniona Yoruichi Yoruichi przychodzi w momencie, gdy Ichigo używa swojej Getsugi Tenshō w pełni mocy (polepszonej przez Bankai i maskę Hollowa) wywołując olbrzymią eksplozję. Kiedy kurz opada, idzie do niego wraz z Ukitake i Shunsui, którzy byli zaskoczeni zniszczoną barierą otaczającą Yamamoto. Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że byli w błędzie, gdyż sądzili, że Muramasa zamknął kapitana dowódcę w tej bariery, a tak naprawdę to Yamamoto ustawił tą przeszkodę, aby Muramasa nie dostał się do niego. Muramasa potwierdza tą informację mówiąc im, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie przełamać tej bariery i dostać się do umysłu generała oraz specjalnie wyciągnął wszystkie dusze Zanpakutō, aby sprzeciwiły się swoim mistrzom właśnie w tym celu. Yoruichi i reszta są zaskoczeni tym obrotem spraw a wściekli Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari rzucili się na niego, lecz nagle zobaczyli płonącą ścianę ognia i spala pary dusz. Pozostali uświadomili sobie, że Muramasa przejął kontrolę nad Ryūjin Jakką.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Będąc uwięzieni przez płomienie Zanpakutō, Yoruichi robi dziurę w ziemi, aby mogli uciec z pułapki. Jednakże, zostaje zaatakowana przez Tobiume, która powoduje zasypanie wyjścia, oddzielając "Boginię Szybkości" od reszty. Chwilę potem znów spotyka Tobiume i Haineko oraz przygotowuje się do kolejnej potyczki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 248 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi przybywa pomóc Ichigo i Rukii Yoruichi wyrusza do Soul Society z zamiarem szybkiego powrotu. Jednakże, po upływie trzech dni nie wraca.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Później, kiedy Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Renjim i Ikkaku, Yoruichi interweniuje, używając Bakudō poziomu 73. Tozanshō, aby zamknąć dwóch Shinigami. Mówi do Ichigo i Rukii, żeby poszli za nią. Zatrzymują się w pobliskiej jaskini, po czym chłopak dziękuje jej za uratowanie ich.Bleach anime; Odcinek 318 190px|thumb|left|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację Kurosakiemu i Rukii Yoruichi mówi im, że nie mogą zostać zbyt długo. Gdy Ichigo pyta się, co było tak z Renjim i Ikkaku, Yoruichi odpowiada, że to nie byli prawdziwi Shinigami. Ichigo i Rukia będąc zaskoczeni tym faktem, Shihōin zapytała się ich, czy poczuli w czasie walki coś dziwnego i wyjaśnia, że zostali bardzo dobrze wykonani. Chwilę potem wyjaśnia im pojęcie Reigai i informuje ich, że nie wie ilu z nich wniknęło do Gotei 13. Gdyż rozwój i eksperymentowanie ich był pod nadzorem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Yoruichi spekuluje, że mózg całego problemu być może jest w 12. Oddziale. Wtedy Ichigo znika bez śladu. Kiedy Rukia spytała się Yoruichi, gdzie on się podział, Yoruichi odpowiada, że być może udał się do 12. Oddziału. Mówi także do dziewczyny, żeby poszła za nią i znajdzie sposób na przedostanie się przez ochronę. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi prowadzi Ichigo i Rukię do Senkaimonu Kiedy Rukia i Ichigo dyskutują co mają dalej robić, pojawia się Yoruichi i mówi do nich, żeby się o nic nie martwili. Gdy Rukia spytała się o grupę pościgową, Yoruichi powiedziała, że nie mogli za nią nadążyć. Ichigo sławi ją, ale Rukia przypomina o grupie Reigai pilnujących bramy Senkaimon. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie uwierzy, jeśli oni zostaną i właśnie z tego powodu stracą głowy. Rukia wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie, ale Yoruichi uspokaja, że zaatakują, ponieważ te Reigai są podróbkami. Trójka pojawia się na dachu, co powoduje u Reigai reakcję do ataku. Atakują, zmuszając "prawdziwych" do defensywy. Gdy Reigai napierają bardziej, trójka nagle wybucha, gdyż okazało się, że wcześnie użyli przenośnych Gigai jako wabiki, a oni biegną w kierunku już zniszczonej bramy. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi atakuje Reigai Yoruichi przed samym wejściem zatrzymuje się i mówi do nich, aby się pośpieszyli a sama ich tu zatrzyma. Mimo protestów Ichigo, opuszczają Soul Society, a Yoruichi aktywuje swoje Shunkō i pokonuje większość Reigai. Po chwili stoi na przeciwko Reigai Byakuyi Kuchiki i wyjaśnia mu, że oni są prawie idealni, ale są zbyt agresywni i dlatego ich taktyka zadziałała. Byakuya mówi jej, że wyeliminuje ją podnosząc swoje Reiatsu. Ona komentuje to mówiąc, że zawsze będą kopiami pomimo swojej siły.Bleach anime; Odcinek 319 Później, kiedy Tōshirō Hitsugaya stoi naprzeciwko dwóch Reigai Momo Hinamori, pojawia się Yoruichi kopiąc je w ścianę używając Shunkō i jednocześnie pokonując je. Yoruichi mówi do Hitsugayi, że jest naiwny w czasie podzielności tamtej dwójki i mówiąc mu, że mają pewną sprawę do załatwienia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 326 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng anulują atak Inaby Jakiś czas później Yoruichi uwalnia Suì-Fēng i innych, którzy zostali zapieczętowani przez Kagerōzę Inabę. Pojawia się w legowisku Inaby w czasie, gdy pojawiają się kapitanowie Gotei 13, komentując, że uwolnienie ich stanowiło problem, gdyż ciężko jest wykonać to nie będąc przez nikogo zauważonym. On przeprasza, mówiąc, że to wszystko było niezbędne w celu doprowadzenia wszystkiego pod jego kontrolą. Ona drwi z niego, czy mógłby był do tego zdolny. Yoruichi i kapitanowie angażują Inabę i jego Reigai do walki. W czasie bitwy, Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng używają swoje Shunkō, ale zostają zablokowane przez portale Kagerōzy. Kenpachi mówi im, że potrafi kopiować wszystko, co zrobią. Wtedy Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng używają Hankisosai, aby temu przeciwdziałać i tworzą drogę dla Kenpachiego i Hitsugayi do wykończenia Inaby. Yoruichi pyta się Reigai czemu nadal chcą walczyć, kiedy ich mistrz został pokonany. Jednakże, ciało Kagerōzy rozprasza się i pojawia się i od razu atakuje całą czwórkę. Chwilę potem Inaba zostaje nieoczekiwanie pchnięty przez Mayuriego będąc jako Reigai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 328 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi cięta przez Reigai Unohany W czasie, gdy Kurotsuchi walczy i rozmawia z Inabą, Yoruichi i pozostali przyglądają się im. Kiedy Kagerōza uwalnia pełną moc Reigai, pojawia się ich więcej. Yoruichi zaskoczona i zszokowana tym widząc Reigai Byakuyi atakującego Hitsugayę oraz Suì-Fēng wbitą w ziemię. Po chwili zostaje cięta przez Reigai Unohany. Później będąc w słupie światła, prawdziwi członkowie Gotei 13 wycofują się.Bleach anime; Odcinek 329 Później Yoruichi wraz z kapitanami wracają w czasie, gdy Reigai otoczyli Uraharę, Ichigo i Kona z szyderczym uśmiechem dla sklepikarza za jego poświęcenie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 336 Wyjaśnia im, że zdołali uciec dzięki pomocy Klanu Shiby i tam wyleczyli swoje rany czekając na odpowiedni moment. Jakiś czas później, początkowo walczy z Reigai Ukitake, gdy po chwili dołączyć do Suì-Fēng w walce z Reigai Unohany, która blokuje ataki tej dwójki. W czasie bitwy zastanawia się, że "kopie" zostały wzmocnione od czasu ostatniej konfrontacji z nimi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 337 thumb|right|190px|Gotei 13 kontra Reigai Gotei 13 Kiedy dołączają się porucznicy ze Świata Żywych, aby pomóc kapitanom w walce, Yoruichi zauważa, że Reigai są coraz brutalniejsi atakując każdego będąc w kiepskiej sytuacji. Nagle zostaje zaskoczona przez kopię Kyōraku, lecz broni ją Byakuya jednocześnie otrzymując obrażenia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 Wkrótce Reigai otaczają Shinigami w różnych punktach. Kapitan Kuchiki w końcu stwierdza, że odkrył jak walczą kopie, poprzez atakowanie będąc w przewadze oraz gdy widzą kogoś rannego na niego się skupiają. Jednocześnie utrzymują dystans w czasie, gdy siły są wyrównane. Chciał sprawdzić tą teorię poprzez byciu zaatakowanym.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Później wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima chcąc zakończyć grę, używa Renzan - Hajō Kūri, aby zniszczyć Soul Society. Yoruichi zastanawia się jak przeciwstawić się takiej sile. Gdy Shinigami chcieli zainterweniować, pojawili się Reigai, którzy postanawiają zatrzymać plan Zmodyfikowanej Duszy mówiąc, że ich celem jest obrona Soul Society na własny sposób. Reigai niszczą technikę Yushimy kosztem własnego życia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 341 Ekwipunek Yoruichi jest posiadaczką 3 cennych przedmiotów: thumb|right|190px|Różdżka do lotu * Różdżka z czaszką: Na jednym końcu i macką (na drugim) owijającą się wokół ramienia i tworzącą skrzydło pozwalające latać. * : Jest to brązowa peleryna związana sznurem do którego końców przymocowana jest brosza z herbem klanu Shihōin. Pozwala unosić się w powietrzu * : Są to małe noże, które ukrywa w butach. Wyprowadza je w cel zataczając nogą ruch półokrągły. thumb|right|190px|Zbroja Yoruichi * Zbroja: Zestaw metalowych butów i rękawic stworzonych przez Kisuke Uraharę, w szczególności mające na celu przeciwstawić się mocnemu Hierro Arrancarów podczas uderzeń. Są wyjątkowo trwałe, zdolne ochronić użytkownika, lecz da się je zniszczyć. Moce i umiejętności Transformacja w kota: Yoruichi possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone out of all Shinigami is capable of this is yet unknown. She has apparently possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and it's apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation as she had been in the assumed form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form. Mistrz walki wręcz: Yoruichi as former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She has been shown to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. She has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when she brutally defeated Yammy and is even regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. In addition, she was able to combat three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. * : Jest to bardzo potężna technika, która sprawia, że użytkownik uderza przeciwnika z niesamowitą prędkością, wbijając go w ziemię i niszcząc spory obszar walki. Jest na tyle mocna, aby uszkodzić twarz Aizena, gdzie Hyōgyoku w jego ciele zaczęło się przebudzać, będąc w "etapie poczwarki". * : A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air. Yoruichi attempted to use this technique against Suì-Fēng. Ekspert walki mieczem: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swords-woman from her ability to take down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. frame|right|Yoruichi pokonuje członków [[Onmitsukidō]] Mistrz Shunpo: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title , because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own, such as . The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, where she was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling tired from 100 years of being out practice. She is so fast that Suì-Fēng could barely keep up while Yoruichi was still holding back. It is revealed that she can still perform Shunpo even while in her cat form. Unfortunately for her, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states that she taught it to him. Zwiększona siła: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Shinigami form; she could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the 10th Arrancar, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was able to easily injure him despite his thick Hierro with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his Hierro. Though she admitted that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states that she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunko activated. Yoruichi has shown the strength of a równoczesnaentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's Hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Mistrz skrytobójstwa: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having a advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even one as intuitive as Aizen was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. Mistrz strategii: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Ekspert Kidō: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has been shown using mid-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. frame|right|Kompletne Shunkō Yoruichi : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Suì-Fēng's version, the compressed Kidō is visible. * : This technique is an ability Yoruichi uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Ogromna moc duchowa: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her równoczesnaentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Yoruichi Jako były kapitan Gotei 13 wiadomo, że Yoruichi posiada Zanpakutō i osiągnęła Bankai, ale opiera się wyłącznie na Hohō, Hakudzie i Shunkō. Mimo że nie nosi katany przy sobie, w przeszłości można było u niej ją zauważyć. Przypomina kodachi lub wakizashi, które jest podobne do ostrza Suì-Fēng. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Występy w innych mediach Yoruichi pojawia się w wielu grach video jako grywalna postać. W Bleach: The 3rd Phantom jest w stanie użyć Shunkō i jak i również z zaklęć Kidō np. Byakurai. Jest postacią typu szybkiego. W Bleach: Soul Carnival posiada technikę zwaną . Pojawia się również w Bleach: Soul Resurrección w zbroi przeciw Hierro, które zostało użyte w walce z Aizenem. Występuje w filmach Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black przeważnie w czasie decydujących walk, a w trzecim filmie na moment w postaci kota. Ciekawostki * Yoruichi jest najszybszą postacią w Bleachu. * W tomie 26, Tite Kubo na jednym z obrazków przedstawił ją z plemiennym tatuażem na lewej nodze. Cytaty * (Do Orihime i Sado): "Tak jak człowiek z szablą stara się coś chronić. Być może za życie, miejsce w społeczeństwie lub reputację, rzeczy, które kocha, rzeczy, które uważa, że nie mają znaczenia, czy to jest dobre lub złe, chęć ochrony się nie zmienia."Bleach manga; Rozdział 62, strona 12 * (Jak powyżej): "Serce i dusza są połączone, ważne jest, gdzie jest serce."Bleach manga; Rozdział 62, strona 14 * (Do Kisuke o zbroi): "Oh, tak było? Myślisz, że to się rozpadło przeze mnie, tak? Hmm? Słuchaj! To twoja wina, że nie zrobiłeś tego wystarczająco dobrze! To ty się obijałeś robiąc to!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 5 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yoruichi Shihōin Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety